Gangler
Member Status Gold Member * Raptor * Cliogel * Fangleo New Gangler Member * Tyranno * Dilpho Monster Gangler monster are status silver (and status double) it based on domestic animals. Raptor and other gangler's hunt killed animal, an animal must wear a GangRiser on it chest. Raptor's would then activate the Gangrise Key to be used in conjunction with Gangriser. Revived by Raptor, and other gangler Extinct Collection gave to monster. He is also the first Gangler Monster to be grown by Raptor before he was defeated. He is destroyed within half or other (without cut in half). Horney Horney a frog-themed monster with Croaking Frog Gangrise Key and equipped with Bloodysong. Was used for Ruretta Gerou. Power Ability * Singing Frog '''(Thai only): Due to Beelsong treasure equipped in safe. * '''Power Frog Spirit (Thai only) Arsenal * Spawn Bomb: Throwing bombs resembling a frog's spawns. * He can utilize his long tongue in a telescopic manner for combat. Gangler Info * Height: 179 cm (Giant: ??? m) * Weight: 197 kg (Giant: ??? tons) * Attributes: reptile (amphibian) * Criminal Record: Attack human, using child * Gangler Safe Location: Gut * Password Number: 2-0-7 * Extinct Collection: Beelsong Etymology * Horney's name come from the animal word for Argentine Horn'''ed Frog, a species of frog in the family Ceratophryidae. The species is endemic to South America. Bobtect Bobtect a cat-themed monster with Arming Cat Gangrise Key and equipped with Smilofrozen. Was used for Garatt Nargo. '''Power Ability * Cat's Rear Hands: He has the natural ability to sprout a pair of extra arms from his shoulders. * Frozen '''(Thai only): Due to Smilofrozen treasure equipped within his safe. * '''Garatt Missile: Bobtect can fire missiles from his abdomen. Gangler Info * Height: 184 cm (Giant: 46.0 m) * Weight: 202 kg (Giant: 505.0 tons) * Attribute: mammal (feline) * Criminal Record: ??? * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 2-1-5 * Extinct Collection: Smilofrozen Etymology * Bobtect's name come from the animal word for Japanese Bobta'''il, a breed of domestic cat with an unusual bobtail more closely resembling the tail of a rabbit than that of other cats. The variety is native to Japan and Southeast Asia. Spanian Spanian a slug-themed monster with Colouring Slug Gangrise Key and equipped with Dricarya. Was used for Namero Bacho. '''Power Ability * Drill '''(Thai only): Due to Dricarya equipped treasure within his safe. '''Arsenal * Neba Machine Gun: a gun mounted on his left arm that can fire a sticky adhesive to trap his enemies. * He also wields a sword that resembles a clay sculpting knife. Gangler Info * Height: 195 cm (Giant:48.8 m) * Weight: 215 kg (Giant:537.5 tons) * Attribute: insect (gastropod) * Criminal Record: ??? * Gangler Safe Location: Hump (Top of the shell) or head * Password Number: 6-3-6 * Extinct Collection: Dricarya Etymology * .Spanian's name come from the animal word for Spani'''sh Slug, a species of air-breathing land slug, a terrestrial pulmonate gastropod mollusk in the family Arionidae, the roundback slugs. Humvolt Humvolt a penguin-themed monster with Armoring Penguin Gangrise Key and equipped with Eleguin. Was used for Nanpario Pengino. '''Power Ability * Electrokinesis '''(Thai only): Due to Eleguin treasure equipped within his safe, Humvolt can generate electricity. '''Arsenal * Long Uo Sword: a fish-shaped long sword he wielded in combat. * Wing Swords: Arm mounted blades he gained after Raptor modified him. Gangler Info * Height: ??? cm (Giant: ??? m) * Weight: ??? kg (Giant: ??? tons) * Attribute: bird species * Criminal Record: ??? * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 7-8-0 * Extinct Collection: Eleguin Etymology * Humvolt's name come from the animal word for Humbo'''ldt Penguin. a South American penguin living mainly in the Pinguino de Humbold National Reserve in the North of Chile. Gianter Gianter an anteater-themed monster with Voring Anteater Gangrise Key and equipped with Geniemyrma. Was used for Merg Arita. '''Power Ability * Belly mouth: Due to the Geniemyrma treasure equipped within his safe, he was able to infinitely expand his stomach's available space, allowing him to consume anyone or anything into his belly mouth. Arsenal * Veloce Whip: In combat, Gianter wields tongue-like whip used for combat. * Giandy has large talons on his left hand he can swipe his enemies with. Gangler Info * Height: 188 cm (Giant: 47.0 m) * Weight: 207 kg (Giant: 517.5 tons) * Attribute: Mammal * Criminal Record: Devouring child, Dine and Dash * Gangler Safe Location: Left Forearm * Password Number: 1-2-8 * Extinct Collection: Geniemyrma Etymology * Gianter's name come from the animal word for Gian'''t Anteater. an insectivorous mammal native to Central and South America. It is one of four living species of anteaters. Rondeer Rondeer a deer-themed monster with Hoofing Deer Gangrise Key and equipped with Irihealth. Was used for Brez Arenishka. '''Power Ability * Health Potion '''(Thai only): Due to Rondeer equipped treasure with in a safe. * '''Duplication: Rondeer is able to create clone bodies of himself to escape from being destroyed or to prevent his piece of the Extinct Collection from being taken away. While he can also use his clone bodies as a distraction to his tactical advantage, it is also difficult for the clone bodies to re-merge. Arsenal * Shikalibur: in battle, Rondeer wields a pair of swords shaped like antlers. Gangler Info * Height: 194 cm (Giant: 48.5 m) * Weight: 213 kg (Giant: 532.5 tons) * Attribute: mammal (bovid) * Criminal Record: attack human * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 3-8-8 * Extinct Collection: Irihealth Etymology * Rondeer's name come from the animal word for Roe Deer, a species of deer. The male of the species is sometimes referred to as a roebuck. The roe deer is relatively small, reddish and grey-brown, and well-adapted to cold environments. The species is widespread in Europe. Gendian Gendian a peacock-themed monster with Gendering Peacock Gangrise Key and equipped with Zhenyuanfruit. Was used for Pitch Cock. Power Ability * Shooting Fruit '''(Thai only): Due to Zhenyuanfruit equipped treasure with in safe. '''Arsenal * Peacocken: in battle, Gendian wields a rapier-shaped saber with a feather design on the hilt which allows him to change the gender of any living being or alter the design of any inanimate object when hit. Gangler Info * Height: 186 cm (Giant: 46.5 m) * Weight: 205 kg (Giant: 512.5 tons) * Attribute: bird species * Criminal Record: Indiscriminate Sex Change, Physical Assault * Gangler Safe Location: Left shoulder * Password Number: 1-0-8 * Extinct Collection: Zhenyuanfruit Etymology * Gendian's name come from the animal word for In'dian '''Peacock (Peahen), a peafowl species native to the Indian subcontinent. It has been introduced to many other countries. Humaflea Humaflea a flea-themed monster with Exploding Flea Gangrise Key and equipped with Leptobomb. Was used for Jenko Copamino. '''Power Ability' * Power Bomb '''(Thai only): Due to Saurobomb treasure equipped in safe. '''Arsenal * Tansaiballs: Humaflea can produce powerful bombs that are capable of multiplying in midair. Gangler Info * Height: 181 cm (Giant: 45.3 m) * Weight: 199 kg (Giant: 497.5 tons) * Attribute: insect (aquatic insect) * Criminal Record: Serial Bomber * Gangler Safe Location: Gut * Password Number: 5-0-1 * Extinct Collection: Saurobomb Etymology * Humaflea's name come from the animal word for Huma'''n '''Flea, a cosmopolitan flea species that has, in spite of the common name, a wide host spectrum. It is one of six species in the genus Pulex; the other five are all confined to the Nearctic and Neotropical regions. Kunosian Kunosian an otter-themed monster with Yokaing Otter Gangrise Key and equipped with Siamopaint. Was used for Naiyo Kapaja. Power Ability * Art '''(Thai only): Due to Siamopaint equipped treasure in a safe. '''Arsenal * Cukanmar: a cucumber like kusarigama and Ottergirl's primary weapon. With it she can generate chains to shackle somebody. Gangler Info * Height: 182 cm (Giant: 45.5 m) * Weight: 180 kg (Giant: 450.0 tons) * Attribute: mammal * Criminal Record: Mass Imprisonment * Gangler Safe Location: Back * Password Number: 9-0-4 * Extinct Collection: Siamopaint Etymology * Kunosian's name come from the animal word for A'sian' Small-Clawed Otter, a semiaquatic mammal native to South and Southeast Asia. It is a member of the otter subfamily (Lutrinae) of the weasel family (Mustelidae), and is the smallest otter species in the world. Spicia Spicia an urchin-themed monster with Poisoning Urchin Gangrise Key and equipped with Nailchin. Was used for Togeno Aves. Power Ability * Poison Uneedle: Spicia could shoot severals poisonous darts from his body. Alternatively, he could set it to a hidden object as a booby trap. Arsenal * Gunkan Gun: a sniper rifle resembing a Japaneese Battle Ship and Spicia's primary weapon that can fire bullets or his poison spikes. After having an Nailchin treasure equipped in his safe, the range the projectiles can be fired at with it was increased. Gangler Info * Height: 193 cm (Giant: 48.3 m) * Weight: 212 kg (Giant: 530.0 tons) * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: ??? * Gangler Safe Location: Left portion of torso (Heart position) * Password Number: 9-0-9 * Extinct Collection: Nailchin Etymology * Spicia's name come from the animal word for Arba'cia' Lixula. a genus of sea urchin from europe. * Spicia is a first monster with a sea animal motif. He also Cryone's sea animal motif. Bodycean Bodycean a manta ray-themed monster with Switching Ray Gangrise Key and equipped with Bubbleray. Was used for Manta Bayarsh. Power Ability * Mind swapping: Bodycean is able to swap bodies using his energy beam from his hands. * Electricity Generation: Bodycean can produce electricity from his horns. * Bubbles '''(Thai only): Due to the Bubbleray treasure equipped in his safe, Bodycean can create bubbles to disappear. '''Gangler Info * Height: 194 cm (Giant: 48.5 m) * Weight: 234 kg (Giant: 585 tons) * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: Content Replacement Fraud, Swapping minds with a civilian, Identity Theft, Arson, Bombing * Gangler Safe Location: Back * Password Number: 5-2-7 * Extinct Collection: Bubbleray Etymology * Bodycean's name come from the animal word for Giant O'cean' Manta Ray, a species of ray in the family Mobulidae, and the largest type of ray in the world. Pilepecker Pilepecker a woodpecker-themed monster with Wooding Pecker Gangrise Key and equipped with Dreampecker. Was used for Pekka Zeppelin. Power Ability * Peck attack: Pilepecker can fire the red spikes on the right side of his body that causes those hit to become clumsy as well as having them consantly blurt things out. * Projetcile: Pilepecker can also fire the white spikes on his left shoulder at his opponents. * Trajectory: Using his singular eye, Pilepecker can plot the path of his projectiles to make them hit his target. * Dreaming '''(Thai only): Due to Dreampecker equipped treasure in his safe. * '''Swordmanship: Pilepecker is very skilled in both the normal and the reverse grip sword style. Arsenal * KitsutsukiKen: a sword with a curved tip Pilepecker can use in combat. Gangler Info * Height: 190 cm (Giant: 47.5 m) * Weight: 205 kg (Giant: 512.5 kg) * Attribute: bird species * Criminal Record: bad dream * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 0-1-4 * Extinct Collection: Dreampecker Pilepecker * Pilepecker's name come from the animal word for Pile'''ated, a woodpecker native to North America. This insectivorous bird is an inhabitant of deciduous forests in eastern North America. Dorsen Dorsen a sheep-themed monster with Calling Sheep Gangrise Key and equipped with Myolaunch. Was used for Odordo Maximoff. '''Power Ability * Launch Cannon '''(Thai only): Due to Tauterlaunch equipped treasure in safe. * '''Sound Control: Dorsen can throw his voice from floating clumps of white fur to confuse his opponents. Arsenal * Alpacanabo: an alpaca like kanabo. Gangler Info * Height: 195 cm (Giant: 48.8 m) * Weight: 219 kg (Giant: 547.5 tons) * Attribute: mammal (bovid) * Criminal Record: ??? * Gangler Safe Location: Gut * Password Number: 4-0-4 * Extinct Collection: Tauterlaunch Etymology * Dorsen's name come from the animal word for Dorse'''t Sheep, an endangered British breed of domestic sheep. It is documented from the seventeenth century, and is highly prolific, sometimes producing two lambing seasons per year. Invisiao Invisiao an octopus-themed monster with Invisibling Octopus Gangrise Key and equipped with Takeuppia. Was used for Sudaru Urukyu. '''Power Ability * Invisibility: Invisiao can make himself invisible to avoid being detected. * Instantly Takoyaki '''(Thai only): Due to Takeuppia equipped treasure in his safe. '''Arsenal * Hoshidako Harpoon: Invisiao's primary weapon, an Octopus-themed harpoon with a spearhead shaped like a squid's head fins. Gangler Info * Height: 187 cm (Giant: 46.8 m) * Weight: 206 kg (Giant: 515.0 tons) * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: invisibility * Gangler Safe Location: Back of his head * Password Number: 3-7-1 * Extinct Collection: Takeuppia Etymology * Invisiao's name come from the animal word for Amphioctopus Fang'siao', a species of octopus, a cephalopod belonging to the genus Amphioctopus. It is found in the Pacific Ocean, including off the coasts of New Zealand. Sunpanzee Sunpanzee a monkey-themed monster with King Monkey Gangrise Key with equipped with Climbing Thero Zetsume Progrise Key and Dinocloud. Was used for Zarudan Hou. Power Ability * Lightning: Sunpanzee is able to shoot lightning out of his staff. * Bazooka Safe '''(Thai only): Due to Climbing Thero Zetsume Progrise Key equipped treasure in his safe. * '''Smoke Cloud: Due to the Dinocloud Piece epuipped in his back safe, Zarudan is able to create smoke to produce a flying cloud vehicle. Arsenal * Zarudanbo: a Bo Staff with 2 Flat-Head Screws on each end held by Spiked Nuts and Sunpanzee's Primary Weapon. Gangler Info * Height: 192 cm (Giant: 48.0 m) * Weight: 211 kg (Giant: 527.5 tons) * Attribute: mammal (primate) * Criminal Record: Kidnapping, steroids, smokescreen * Gangler Safe Location: Chest & Back * Password Number: 7-2-1 (Chest), 5-9-1 (Back) * Extinct Collection: Climbing Thero Zetsume Progrise Key and Dinocloud Etymology * Sunpanzee's name come from the animal word for Chim'panzee', a species of great ape native to the forests and savannahs of tropical Africa. It has four confirmed subspecies and a fifth proposed subspecies. Nilebrush Nilebrush a hippopotamus-themed monster with Brushing Hippo Gangrise Key and equipped with Dumpopotamus. Was used for Gabatt Kababacci. Power Ability * Metal Body: Due to the Dumpopotamus like treasure equipped in his safe, Nilebrush can able to change his whole body into a hard metal body which can resist any attacks. Arsenal * Habulance: a hippo-themed toothbrush-style staff that Nilebrush can use for combat and to apply a special gel which can corrode anything within a few minutes after applying. Gangler Info * Height: 191 cm (Giant: 47.8 m) * Weight: 210 kg (Giant: 525.0 tons) * Attribute: mammal * Criminal Record: Contamination & destructive behavior * Gangler Safe Location: Left waist flap/The Gray Hippo head's lower jaw * Password Number: 0-1-6 * Extinct Collection: Dumpopotamus Etymology * Nilebrush's name come from the animal word for Nile Hippopotamus, a species of hippopotamus. which stretched from Egypt, where they are now extinct, south up the Nile River to Tanzania and Mozambique. Telefish Telefish a goldfish-themed monster with Bowling Goldfish Gangrise Key and equipped with Waterwenia. Was used for Demeran Yatmis. Power Ability * Water Spray: Due to Waterwenia treasure equipped in his safe, Godfish can shoot water from his mouth at a high velocity. The downside to this ability is Godfish needs to gather moisture from the air in order to use it. * Fish Bowl Barrier: an ability that allows Godfish to protect himself from on coming attacks by creating a giant fishbowl and jumping inside it (This Ability was only used when Godfish was giant sized). Arsenal * Popoinopoi: a staff that resembles a Poi (an item that is used in Goldfish scooping) & Godfish's Primary Weapon. The Top part of the staff can also be used to capture anyone or anything and Placed in his Fishbowl. Gangler Info * Height: 185 cm (Giant: 46.3m) * Weight: 204 kg (Giant: 510 tons) * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: Abduction of goldfish, Keeping Captives in Fishbowls * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 7-0-8 * Extinct Collection: Waterwenia Etymology * Telefish's name come from the word for Tele'scope (Gold'fish), a fancy goldfish characterised by its protruding eyes. Bantech Bantech a bull-themed monster with Fighting Bull Gangrise Key and equipped with Aurowave. Was used for Ushibaroque The Brawl. Power Ability * Heat generation: Due to Aurowave treasure equipped in his safe, he can generate heat from his body. Gangler Info * Height: 196 cm * Weight: 226 kg * Attribute: mammal (bovid) * Criminal Record: kidnappes * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 7-1-5 * Extinct Collection: Aurowave Etymology * Bantech's name come from the animal word for Bante'''ng (male cattle), Banteng a species of wild cattle found in Southeast Asia. * Bentech is a first Gangler not to be enlarged. Kiwiland Kiwiland a kiwi bird-themed monster with Naturing Kiwi Gangrise Key and equipped with Moafall. Was used for Giwi Newzie. '''Power Ability * Fall '''(Thai only): Due to the Moafall treasure equipped within his safe, he is able to make his opponent fall. The only downside to this is that his opponent has to be on the ground for it to work. If they're in the air, this ability is rendered useless. * '''Laser Bolts: Kiwiland can fire yellow energy beams from his left claw. Arsenal * Risk Screw: a corkscrew-style longsword Kiwiland utilized for combat. * Lucky Charm: a special pendants Kiwizie gave away to people that made them especially lucky. However when luck is depleted a wearer becomes immobilized and covered in foliage. Gangler Info * Height: 189 cm (Giant: 47.3 m) * Weight: 203 kg (Giant: 507.5 tons) * Attribute: bird species * Criminal Record: Selling of Illegal & Dangerous Items * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 1-9-2 * Extinct Collection: Moafall Etymology * Kiwiland's name come from the animal word for North Is'land '''Brown '''Kiwi', a species of kiwi that is widespread in the northern two-thirds of the North Island of New Zealand and, with about 35,000 remaining, is the most common kiwi. Blueckoo Blueckoo a cuckoo-themed monster with Gooding Cuckoo Gangrise Key and equipped with Dinotion. Was used for Yoshi Urazer's not an evil. Power Ability * Deflection '''(Thai only): Due to Ration treasure equipped in his safe, he can deflect any attack from his opponents. '''Arsenal * Unnamed Broom/Clock '''(Thai only) '''Gangler Info * Height: 181 (Giant: ??? m) * Weight: 193 (Giant: ??? tons) * Attribute: bird species * Criminal Record: Juridical deception fraud * Gangler Safe Location: Right and Left sides of Torso (Left removed by Fangleo) * Password: 4-1-0 (Left) * Extinct Collection: Ration Etymology * Blueckoo's name come from the animal word for Blue '''Coua, a species of bird in the cuckoo (Cuculidae) family. It is endemic to the island of Madagascar. * Blueckoo's is a first Gangler who become good with survived similar to Yatsudenewni. Legster Legster a rooster-themed monster with Attacking Cock Gangrise Key and equipped with Zonigia. Was used for Zonic Lee. '''Power Ability * Sonic Screech: Whicock can produce a loud screech which causes the pain to the ears. With the Zonigia treasure equipped in his safe, he can increase the volume of his screech even further. Arsenal * Cutlass: Legster was armed with a Cutlass in combat. Gangler Info * Height: ??? cm (Giant: ??? m) * Weight: ??? kg (Giant: ??? Tons) * Attribute: bird (chicken species) * Criminal Record: Attacking on living/extinct animals * Gangler Safe Location: Gut * Password Number: 3-2-9 * Extinct Collection: Zonigia Etymology * Legster's name come from the animal word for Leg'''horn Chicken, a breed of chicken originating in Tuscany, in central Italy. Birds were first exported to North America in 1828 from the port city of Livorno, on the western coast of Tuscany. Foxquirrel Foxquirrel a squirrel-themed monster with Boding Squirrel Gangrise Key and equipped with Lagriswitch. Was used for Gristo Lloyd. '''Power Ability * Leaping: Foxquirrel is able to jump high from place to place on a high speed. * Pine Cone Projectile: Foxquirrel has the ability to fire pine cones from the pine cone-style gauntlets on his forearms. * Energy Bolts: Foxquirrel can fire purple energy bolts from his hand. * Mind swapping: Like a Moburay, due to Lagriswitch equipped treasure within his safe Arsenal * Guridonki: Foxquirrel's primary weapon which is an acorn-shaped hammer that can also fire needles at a firing rate similar to a machine gun. Gangler Info * Height: 183 cm (Giant: 45.8 cm) * Weight: 201 kg (Giant: 502.5 Tons) * Attribute: mammal * Criminal Record: Back Auction Fraud * Gangler Safe Location: Back * Password Number: 0-2-7 * Extinct Collection: Lagriswitch Etymology * Foxquirrel's name come from the animal word for Fox Squirrel, a largest species of tree squirrel native to North America. Oarviathan Oarviathan a oarfish-themed monster with Olding Oarfish Gangrise Key and equipped with Agefish. Was used For Ryugu Tamatebacco. Power Ability * Power Growing '''(Thai only): Due to an Agefish equipped treasure in safe. * '''Age Manipulation: Oarviathan can launch smoke from the right portion of his chest (the oarfish mouth) that can accelerate a person's age to their elderly years. * Water Bolts: Oarviathan can generate and launch bolts of water from his hands. Arsenal * Shumokku Nokogilance: a spear with the blade tip resembling a sawfish's nose and Oarviathan's primary weapon. Gangler Info * Height: 190 cm (Giant: 47.5 cm) * Weight: 209 kg (Giant: 522.5 Tons) * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: Forcibly aging a person * Gangler Safe Location: Torso * Password Number: 3-1-4 * Extinct Collection: Agefish Etymology * Oarviathan's it based off a Giant Oar'''fish. a species of oarfish of the family Regalecidae. It is an oceanodromous species with a worldwide distribution, excluding polar regions. Strikunk Strikunk a skunk-themed monster with Smelling Skunk Gangrise Key and equipped with Brasmell. Was used for Kunks Butylmercaptan. '''Power Ability * Explosive gas: Kunks can release a foul smelling explosive gas from his fingers. * Scent Disguise: Due to the Brasmell Extinct Collection piece equipped in his safe, Skunkey can alter the scent of anything that gives off a scent (Namely his explosive gas). If the Brasmell is removed from Skunkey's safe however, The effects of the piece are negated and anything that was effected by it reverts back to it's original scent Gangler Info * Height: 186 cm (Giant: 46.5 m) * Weight: 215 kg (Giant: 537.5 tons) * Attribute: mammal * Criminal Record: Stalking, Arson * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 9-3-1 * Extinct Collection: Brasmell Etymology * Strikunk's name come from the animal word for Stri'pe S'kunk, a skunk of the genus Mephitis that occurs across most of North America, including southern Canada, the United States, and northern Mexico. Riverkids Riverkids a swallow-themed monster with Toddlering Swallow Gangrise Key and equipped with Resoeeg. Was used for Envy Chiruda. Power Ability * Age Reversal: He can reverse a person's age by shooting six pink light beams from his bird nest-style head. * Flight: When Riverkid's a giant, he can fly in the air without wings. Arsenal * Super Soup Spoon: a frying pan-style metal club Riverkids utilized for combat and unleashing energy slashes. Gangler Info * Height: 187 cm (Giant: 46.8 m) * Weight: 202 kg (Giant: 505.0 kg) * Attribute: bird species * Criminal Record: Forced Age Reduction * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: Not shown * Extinct Collection: Resoegg Etymology * Riverkids's name come from the animal word for African River Martin, a passerine bird, one of two members of the river martin subfamily of the swallow family, Hirundinidae. Blagen Blagen a dog-themed monster with Hunting Dog Gangrise Key and equipped with Direwall. Was used for Kerbero Gangan. Power Ability * Wall Creation: Due to the Direwall Extinct Collection equipped in his safe, Blagen can create walls from the ground. * Oxygen Manipulation: Blagen can alter the oxygen levels in the environment to enhance the power of the gunpowder in his shots. * Enhanced Smell: Through the dog skull on his right shoulder, Blagen can pick up the scents of firearms. The dog head also has a mind of it's own, and can use Hunterwolf's body as part of it's mind. Arsenal * Kerther P-38: Blagen's three-barreled handgun. Gangler Info * Height: 191 cm (Giant: 47.8 m) * Weight: 206 kg (Giant: 515.0 kg) * Attribute: mammal (canine) * Criminal Record: Firearms Theft * Gangler Safe Location: Left portion of torso (Heart position) * Password Number: 1-0-1 * Extinct Collection: Direwall Etymology * Blagen's name come from the animal word for Bla'''ck Dog. Eurocrazy Eurocrazy a mole-themed monster with Crazing Mole Gangrise Key and equipped with Inryctes. Was used for Doryun Sanbu. '''Power Ability * Personality Splitting: Due to Inryctes Collection equipped in his safe, Eurocrazy can clone his targets, each one with a different personality, with his laser eye. If the fragments of the victims aren't reassembled within 6 hours after separation, said victims will eventually be killed. In order to prevent this, the fragmented victims have to be reassembled simply by squishing them together. Arsenal * Anahol: Eurocrazy is armed with a bucket drilling claw. He can summon another one for his right hand. Gangler Info * Height: 188 cm (Giant: 47.0 m) * Weight: 209 kg (Giant: 522.5 kg) * Attribute: mammal * Criminal Record: Forcefully Splitting people into 3 with different personalities * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 7-0-6 * Extinct Collection: Inryctes Etymology * Eurocrazy's name come from the animal word for Euro'''pean Mole. Dreampir Dreampir a tapir-themed monster with Dreaming Tapir Gangrise Key and equipped with Tapirlong. Was used for Nero Kilner. '''Power Ability * Shoulder energy whip: Due to Tapirlong treasure equipped in his safe, Dreampir is capable of elongating his right shoulder piece to use as a whip in battle. Arsenal * Nemulance: a staff with a circular blade engraved with four tapir heads that can be used for combat as well as luring Dreampir's victims into a deep slumber. Gangler Info * Height: 189 cm (Giant: 47.3 m) * Weight: 208 kg (Giant: 520.0 tons) * Attribute: hoofed mammal * Criminal Record: Dream/Sleep Energy theft, Flagellation * Gangler Safe Location: Torso * Password Number: 6-0-3 * Extinct Collection: Tapirlong Etymology * Dreampir's it based off a Malayan Tapir. a largest of the four widely-recognized species of tapir and the only one native to Asia. Habitotta Habitotta a scorpion-themed monster with Habitating Scorpion Gangrise Key and equipped with Pulmotal. Was used for Yadogar Gohome. Power Ability * Portal Creation: Due to Pulmotal piece equipped in his safe, he can create portals that he uses to direct his attacks. * Go Home Beam: a special beam that sends anyone hit by it flying away to their homes (if they have one, that is). * Drill Protrusion: Habitotta has the ability to turn the lower portion of his body into a large drill, allowing either the upper or lower portion to spin. * Retractable Head: Habitotta can tuck in his head at will. * Missile Protrusion: After tucking in his head, Habitotta can also launch multiple missiles from the space. Gangler Info * Height: 192 cm (Giant: 48.0 m) * Weight: 218 kg (Giant: 545.0 kg) * Attributes: insect * Criminal Record: Home confinement * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 7-1-8 * Extinct Collection: Pulmotal Etymology * Habitotta's name come from the animal word for Hotten'totta' Tamulus.a species of scorpion belonging to the family Buthidae. It occurs in most of India, eastern Pakistan and the eastern lowlands of Nepal, and recently from Sri Lanka. Burnake Burnake a snake-themed monster with Eviling Snake Gangrise Key and equipped with Contanoboa, He also revealed that Titano was dead. Was used for Jarnake Saucer. Power Ability * Laser Vision: Burnake can fire multiple shades of crimson energy beams from his eye. * Vehicle Control: Due to Contanoboa Extinct Collection equipped in his safe, he can remotely control any vehicle he wants. Arsenal * Heavy Whip: Burnake sports whip-like arms he can use for combat. Gangler Info * Height: 189 cm (Giant: 47.3 m) * Weight: 212 kg (Giant: 530.0 kg) * Attribute: reptile * Criminal Record: Remote Hijacking * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 1-0-6 * Extinct Collection: Contanoboa Etymology * Burnake's name come from the animal word for Bur'''mese Python, is one of the five largest species of snakes in the world (about the fourth-largest as measured either by length or weight). It is native to a large area of Southeast Asia but is found as an invasive species elsewhere. Clarfryed Clarfryed a crayfish-themed monster with Friding Crayfish Gangrise Key and equipped with Spinyfly treasure and later Anoma ZX. Was used for Iselob Starfryed. '''Power Ability * Levitation: Due to Spinyfly piece equippped in his safe, Iselob is capable of making his target levitate. * Illusion '''(Thai only): Due to an Anoma ZX equipped treasure in his safe, Clarfryed can disguise himself or another to look like a different person. '''Arsenal * Uchiwax: Clarfryed wields a shrimp-style axe he can use for combat. ** Missiles: From his Uchiwax, Iselob can fire multiple deep-fried shrimp-style missiles especially when he's equipped with Spinyfly treasure. ** Oil: Also from his Uchiwax, Iselob can fire out an oil-like substance that set things on fire. ** Jetpack: He can also used his Uchiwax as a jetpack that'll let him fly in the air and fire out multiple deep-fried shrimp-like missiles at the same time. Gangler Info * Height: 186 cm (Giant: 46.5 m) * Weight: 209 kg (Giant: 522.5 kg) * Attribute: sea animal (crustacean) * Criminal Record: explosive application, unknown * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 9-1-7 * Extinct Collection: Spinyfly, Anoma ZX Etymology * Clarfryed's name come from the animal word for Procambarus Clar'''kii. a species of cambarid freshwater crayfish, native to northern Mexico, and southern and southeastern United States, but also introduced elsewhere (both in North America and other continents), where it is often an invasive pest. Manacow Manacow a manatee-themed monster with Shipping Manatee Gangrise Key and equipped with Stellerwork. Was used for Dugon Manattee. '''Power Ability * Firework '''(Thai only): Due to Stellercow treasure equipped in his safe * '''Energy Slash: '''Manacow can launch violet energy slashes from both his Dugo and Mana Cutters. * '''Worry Enhancement: Manacow can shoot red beams from his eyes and make his targets worry about multiple future outcomes and probabilities. This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes. * Leaping: Manacow can leap long distances to dodge enemy attacks and rush at them. Arsenal * Dugo Cutter: A crescent shaped blade on his left forearm. * Mana Cutter: A curved blade on his right forearm. Gangler Info * Height: 183 cm (Giant: 45.8 m) * Weight: 211 kg (Giant: 527.5 tons) * Attribute: mammal (marine mammal) * Criminal Record: concern amplification fraud * Gangler Safe Location: Torso * Password Number: 1-0-5 * Extinct Collection: Stellerwork Etymology * Manacow's it based off a West Indian Mana'''tee, a largest surviving member of the aquatic mammal order Sirenia (which also includes the dugong and the extinct Steller's sea cow). Basilizard Basilizard a lizard-themed monster with Hiting Lizard Gangrise Key and equipped with Rhypuppet. Was used for Tokagale Nakushaku. '''Power Ability * Puppetry '''(Thai only): Due to the Rhypuppet equipped in his safe, he can manipulate a human body like a puppet. * '''Energy Bolts: Basilizard can fire purple energy bolts from his hands. * Water Running: In case of a hasty retreat near a water source, Basilizard can run on the surface without falling in the water. Arsenal * Basiliscrest: Basilizard was armed with a curvy-bladed sword for combat. Gangler Info * Height: 180 cm (Giant: 45.0 m) * Weight: 198 kg (Giant: 495.0 tons) * Attribute: reptile (lizard Species) * Criminal Record: Hit & Run * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 0-9-3 * Extinct Collection: Rhypuppet Etymology * Basilizard's it based off a Plumed Basili'''sk, a species of lizard in the family Corytophanidae. The species is native to Central America. Spinyhorse Spinyhorse a seahorse-themed monster with Disguising Seahorse Gangrise Key and equipped with Marine Campus Zetsume Progrise Key and Liquihorse, He also revealed that Kiro was dead. Was used for Narizma Shibonz. '''Power Ability * Human Disguise: Like every Gangler, Spinyhorse has the special ability to disguise himself as a human (More specifically, Kiro) * Snout Beam '(Thai only): Due to Marine Campus Zetsume Progrise Key equipped treasure in his safe. * '''Self-Liquefaction '(Thai only): Due to Liquihorse piece equipped in his safe, he can freely turn his body into green liquid to negate damage. * '''Marksmanship: Spinyhorse is a skilled marksman. * Agility: Spinyhorse is capable of dodging and countering with his own attacks against his opponents. Arsenal * Seahorsniper: Spinyhorse carries a flintlock pistol-style gun shaped like a seahorse's head. Gangler Info * Height: 185 cm (Giant: 46.3 m) * Weight: 214 kg (Giant: 535.0 tons) * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: Identity Thief, Leaking Classified Information, Framing an upstanding citizen * Gangler Safe Location: Left and Right Pectorals * Password: (Left pectoral) Not shown, (Right pectoral) 3-1-0 * Extinct Collection: Marine Campus Zetsume Progrise Key and Liquihorse Etymology * Spinyhorse's name come from the animal word for Spiny Sea'horse', a small marine fish in the family Syngnathidae, native to the Indo-Pacific area. It is classified as a Vulnerable species by the IUCN. Salmas Salmas a salmon-themed monster with Eating Salmon Gangrise Key and equipped with Oncoweight. Was used for Samon Shakekisutanchin. Power Ability * Enhanced Smell: Due to the Oncoweight Extinct Collection equipped in his safe, Salmas's sense of smell was increased significantly, allowing him to find chicken sellers all over Japan, though he wasn't able to smell as far as France. * Salmon Manifestation: Salmas can summon salmon out of thin air and serve them to people. * Fragportation: Salmas can teleport via explosion. * Food Recipe: Salmas can say any of his salmon themed recipes to make his opponents fall into these illusions during battle. Arsenal * Tsuritsuriken: Salmas wields a salmon bone-style fishing rod-like weapon for combat and is capable of casting a line to catch things. When saying his illisionary recipes, he strums it like a guitar. * Salted Salmon Blades: Salmas had some Salmon-like Blade Gangler Info * Height: 193 cm (Giant: 48.3 m) * Weight: 218 kg (Giant: 545.0 tons) * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: Forced Sales Change * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: 4-1-9 * Extinct Collection: Oncoweight Etymology * Salmas's it based off a Pink Sal'''mon, a species of anadromous fish in the salmon family. It is the smallest and most abundant of the Pacific salmon. Fireshark Fireshark a shark-themed monster with Fireing Shark Gangrise Key and equipped with Firegalodon. Was used for Rabroom Jaws. '''Power Ability * Fireball: Fireshark can fire a volley of fireballs from his hand. * Super Fireball '''(Thai only): Due to the Firegalodon treasure equipped in his safe. * '''Warp Jaws: He can create shark jaw-shaped portals from his own jaws. Arsenal * Shumokku Nokogilance: a spear with the blade tip resembling a sawfish's nose and Jaw's primary weapon Gangler Info * Height: 182 cm * Weight: 200 kg * Attribute: sea animal * Criminal Record: ??? * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: Not shown * Extinct Collection: Firegalodon Etymology * Fireshark's it based off a Great White Shark, a species of large mackerel shark which can be found in the coastal surface waters of all the major oceans. Note * The Gangler are based on animals, weapons and bones. * The Gangler there are 8 bird, 3 insect, 15 mammal, 11 sea animal and 5 reptile. ** Their motif of an extinct animals brings to mind the eponymous protagonist of Ultragirl ** The Gangler are the first villain group who's motif's are that of living creature. * Some background Gangler members in the first episode appear to have elements of their bodies reused from past monster/villain costumes. ** Amphiris and Waterphnia's from frog to daphnia. Newly shaped head. Change the main color from yellow to pink. Neck decoration changed from velos to limbs. ** Flaucat and Fangleo's from cat to lions. Since the motif was almost intact, the features of Flaucat were also used in Fangleo. ** Sluggear, Oarviathan and Salmas's from slug, oarfish and salmon. a gangler with a great change in the upper body and a well-designed lower body. ** Humvolt and Spinyshrimp's from penguin and shrimp. The first modification starts with recolor. a new head to Spinyshrimp. The lower body remains the same. ** Bugeater and Godfish's from giant anteater to goldfish. Major renovation of upper body. In order not to think of a remodeling? I have carefully changed the position of the safe. ** Elkirin, Pictopus and Homitcrab's from giraffe to octopus and hermit crab. This is also a big change in the look of the upper body. ** Peagreen, Kiwizie, Blueckoo and Basilizard's from peacock to kiwi bird, cuckoo and lizard. The bird motif has been remodeled as many times as possible. ** Gunchin and Hunterwolf's from urchin to cerberus or dog. Up until now, the impression has changed greatly when the motif has changed greatly, but these two bodies have not changed much. ** Moburay and Squirroid's from stingray and chipmunk. The shape of the upper body at the time of Manta is completely removed, and the appearance after remodeling looks lonely. What is that upper body doing now. ** Woodpixie and Dreampir's from crow and tapir's Mysterious woodpecker attacks! Remodeling centered on recolor after a long time. When you become a pecker, the appearance has changed somewhat because of additional modeling on the upper body. ** Ramborg and Whister's from alpaca to chicken. The impression is greatly changed by using recolor and remodeling. ** Monkong and Narizma's from baboon to seahorse's He is status double and gold next to safe one than Monkong. ** Minobrawl and Mecha Body's from cow to elephant. New remodified and repainted have brawl custom. ** The Mecha Body's from an elephant to mammoth. He is recoloured that without remodified and repainted. ** Cliogel and Dilopho's from sea angel and lizard. He is status double and gold next to safe one than Cliogel. ** Unmodified monster/villains there are Raptor, Ottergirl, Hippojaws, Tyranno, Skunkey, Crazymole, Snaconda and Manacow 8 bodies of sibon. * Poderman, Bundorute, Goram, Anidara, Herlock, Wilson, Magooda, Pyodor, Modified Poderman, Guinea Pig Monster, Red Modified Poderman, Zamigo and Kazemi's this page contains Lupinranger VS Patranger monsters that had no counterparts in Ultragirl VS Gangler. ** He also Giga Bee, Cliogel, Mecha Elephant and Elephant monster's this page contains Ultragirl VS Gangler monsters that had no counterparts in Lupinranger VS Patranger. Category:Character